Adam (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | organization = }} Adam is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. Biography Adam was a colleague to Eve, who were joined by Isaac in Solid Vision research as they were fleeing from war. Due to the raging war, Adam and Eve were refugees and fled, eventually enlisting into Isaac's university as researchers. The two were close, and wanted to help people through scientific methods, and motivated Isaac to become like them. The trio researched Leo Akaba and Yusho Sakaki's Solid Vision, hoping their research could bring peace to the world, by placing mass onto a single card. They discovered a portal to another world, which could warp them even through a different time. The trio tried to control that energy, so Adam volunteered to become the host of that energy. In the moment Adam grasped the "forbidden fruit" - the G.O.D. card - he saw the humanity's history through various places. Adam became overwhelmed by that experience, and exclaimed the energy in the card he was holding had a will of its own. Eve wanted to stop the experiment, but Adam continued on. The energy of G.O.D. card started warping Adam away, and Isaac, despite being able to save Adam, did nothing. Adam merged with the energy and disappeared. Eve grabbed the G.O.D. card and cried, swearing to use its power to find Adam. In that time, Adam saw an enormous man-made gate, beyond which Adam saw despair - destroyed stars, lifeless planets, forms void of life. Adam believed G.O.D. destroyed these planets. It was why he sealed away some of G.O.D.'s power before disappearing. During Reiji's Duel, Isaac noticed Adam's spirit around his enemy. He believed Adam was blaming Isaac for the "button" situation. He later showed himself to Reiji inside Eve's lair. Adam admitted he was the one that gave the "Adam Factor" to Reiji, and his mind was wandering between time to escape from G.O.D. Adam felt guilty, since Eve and Isaac have been searching for him relentlessly, and with Reiji and Yuya's involvement, felt he should apologize to them. Reiji questioned Adam as why he didn't regroup with others. Adam explained he could not, for G.O.D. could sense his presence, hence why the Adam Factor he gave to the boys was like a key to unlock G.O.D.'s power. He told he gave that key to Reiji and Yuya because they were into Dueling, and G.O.D.'s power as a Duel Monsters card was shifting, and Adam was not skilled Duelist to take it on. Since the boys went through time, Adam sensed they were special, considering Yusho Sakaki turned time backwards to fight G.O.D. It is why he shared this power to Reiji and Yuya to battle it, else his efforts would've been in vain, due to G.O.D. manipulating time itself. Reiji became impatient, wishing to know what G.O.D. actually was. Adam was uncertain, and warned Reiji of the gate. He did not know who made the gate, but knew he could not forget about G.O.D.'s threat. It was why he went to Reiji to warn to battle G.O.D. before it awoke to its full power. Reiji, however, believed Adam came to ask him to return the power Adam gave to him. Adam denied, and instead came to give Reiji his part of the Adam Factor. Reiji was surprised, as Adam described that Yuya would win in his fight against G.O.D., and will throw that power away. Adam reminded it was the wise thing to do, and nothing compelled him to do otherwise. The two guys briefly stared at each other, as Adam smiled, believing Reiji was thinking of the same thing: to take the G.O.D. card, study its power and even become a god himself. Upon G.O.D.'s defeat, Adam reappeared to Yuya, as he carried Eve. Adam and Eve confessed how much they missed each other, as Adam could not approach Eve, who was controlled by G.O.D. itself that promised her to return Adam. Eve claimed she made a sin for abusing G.O.D.'s power, and her face got harmed as a result. However, since it was destroyed, the scar disappeared from Eve's face. Adam was glad, and thanked Yuya, for he and his brothers saved the world. He anticipated Yuya's progress. Eve thanked Yuya, and disappeared with Adam. References